Where Am I? Where Do I Go From Here?
by Bewitched Nightwalker
Summary: 2nd in Questions Series.Ginny finally wakes up after four years, but she doesn't know it's been that long. When mysterious people help Ginny find her father, will she regret waking up when everything she loved has changed? *ON HIATUS*
1. Waking to An Alliance

**Summary: _Sequel to Who Am I? Who Do I Love?... Ginny finally wakes up after four years, but she doesn't know it's been that long. When four mysterious teenagers help Ginny find her father, will she regret waking up when everything she loved has changed? Ginny doesn't know how to react to the change in her fiancee's affections, and it isn't helping her that the rebellion has been building under her father's nose. It is up to her to find and unite all of her friends again and defeat the rebellion before it can even begin. To top it all off? Another traitor is in their midst._**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything originally from Harry Potter! Most of the characters and places belong to J. K. Rowling! I only own parts of the plot and some of the characters!**

**A/N: This is the second story in the Questions Series. The first story is Who Am I? Who Do I Love? You MUST read that story first before reading this one or else you will be almost completely lost most of the time.**

**Chapter 1: Waking to An Alliance**

My name is Genevieve Splendora Riddle, also known as Retina. I am the Dark Princess of the Wizarding World, daughter of Lord Voldemort and Alecto Carrow. Or, I _was_ before I went into a coma-like state.

You see, I have visions of the past, but they are dangerous to me sometimes because of how long they can last at once. The longest vision I ever had was the one I had before this one and it lasted three days. This one, is _still_ lasting. If my counting in correct, it has been lasting for the past three or four weeks so far, and I still can't wake up.

This vision I am having is of my ex-best friend, Trinity Malfoy, before she turned against her own family and me. Though, now I'm thinking that she never truly turned. I hear her thoughts, feel her emotions, act out her actions. I _am_ her in this vision. I'm seeing and living the actions of the past two or three months before the day Trinity killed our friend Cho Chang, which seems now to have been an accident and not in Trinity's control.

For the past three or four weeks in actual present time (that I am guessing), I've been laying somewhere unconscious and missing my friends. There's Pansy Parkinson, Grace Jones, Millicent Bullstrode, Damion Cowe, Briant Wilson, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Padma and Parvati Patil, and Luna Lovegood.

Luna is my soul-sister. In our very first life ever we were both daughters of Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw, and we've been reborn many times to help bring justice for the Slytherins who have been wrongly hated and accused of wrong-doing.

All of my friends have lived many lives, seeing as all of us were believed to be needed to win this war, but since the death of Cho and the betrayal of Trinity, I think I see what we were doing wrong. I mean, every life we tried to get all fourteen of us together and to stay together, but something always caused us to die before we won. It was because we weren't supposed to have all of us. This life is our last life, and I know it is because I have finally figured out the key to our success. _Brains, experience,_ and _powers_ are the keys to winning this war, not numbers, love, and friendships. Those will play roles, but they won't win the war.

Now, I am going to wake up, reveal what I know to be the truth, and win the war that my great ancestors began a thousand years ago.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I slowly open my eyes, afraid that a bright light might shine in my eyes, but it's total darkness. I wait a few moments for my vision to get used to the darkness, and when it does I wish I hadn't been able to see.

I sit up quickly with a gasp as I look at where I am. Glancing around I realize I am in a mausoleum built for the descendents of Salazar Slytherin, but why?

I am in an open casket, wearing the dress Draco got for me for Christmas and my hair is pinned back in a long plaited braid. I swing my legs over the side of my casket and touch down softly on the dust covered floor. Dust rises up in a big poof causing me to start coughing. Waving away the dust, I glance around and notice a few caskets with members of Slytherin house that were alive when I began my vision.

I glance at the writing on each marker…

_Brandon Krashanko 1980-1997_

_Jaymen Luther 1984-1997_

_Jamie Neimetz 1980-1997_

_Michelle Lyles 1980-1997_

_Mark Batcha 1982-1997_

_Josh Fritz 1985-1997_

_Our loving friends who died for justice in our World. Go on into the void and be welcomed by the Great Lord Slytherin and Wise Lady Ravenclaw. They await your brave and caring spirits._

What happened during that month of "sleep"? I quickly turn back to my casket. Running to it, picking up dust on the way, but I ignored it.

_Princess Genevieve Splendora Riddle a.k.a. Retina  
__Born October 31, 1980- Died ?, 1997 Daughter of Dark Lord Voldemort and Dark __Lady Alecto._

_Rise up to your throne, our loving Princess of Darkness, and bless us with the justice you worked to achieve. Our victories are in your name, and your name is in our hearts._

Odd. Very odd. Why did they think I was dead? Shouldn't they have known that I was having a Lasting Vision? Did anything happen to convince them I couldn't have survived? Maybe an attack on where I had been kept happened and they believed I was killed.

I need to find a way out of here! I need to find my father!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Athena's POV_

"Get out of this house, you freak of bloody nature!" my father screams at me. Though I have no where to go, I flee. I take heed of my father's words and flee.

I run through my old, run-down village of Raven Oak, which lies near to Snake's Cove, Badger Nest, and Godric's Hollow. Running, my long, platinum blond hair flies out behind me, waving in the strong wind that gets stronger as I run faster. I run past the old church, now charred and brown from the fire of two nights ago. I run past all the other teenagers and children of my village who stop what they are doing to whisper about my actions.

My vision blurs as I catch sight of my closest friends - Hades, Zalen, and Persephone. Hades, strong and burly with dark, short, curly hair. His eyes dark abysses that wait for you to look in before swallowing and pulling you down into despair. Zalen, strong, but not as well built as Hades. His honey colored hair hanging shaggily in front of his shocking blue eyes. Persephone, with her jet-black, shoulder length hair and olive skin. Tall and graceful with a twilight purple color in her eyes.

We are the outcasts of the village. Outcasts for being different from them, and different from witches and wizards. Different from the witches and wizards because we have rare powers.

Persephone, always the one to know where I am, turns her worried filled gaze towards me, but I am already far past them for them to follow quickly.

I take a sharp right at the end of the block and keep running through the trees of the abutting forest. The tree branches hanging low and scraping my face. Thistles and thorns snagging my sunset pink dress as I run faster and faster towards Snake's Cove.

I have gone this direction many times before since my father blames me for my mother dieing when I was only five. Though if it was any of us four's fault, it would be Zalen's, but my father blames me. Ever since my mother died, I have needed a place to turn to, and I found it on the outskirts of Snake's Cove four years ago. The Slytherin mausoleum, resting place for our Lord's daughter and brave supporters of the cause they fought for those few years ago.

"Ah!" Damn. I roll over onto my back and look to where my feet are. Coiled around them is a loose root of a tree, which had caused me to fall. I sit up and carefully remove the tree root. I don't see why my clumsiness should damage part of its life.

I glance around at my surroundings, recognizing the circle created by the trees to mark the mausoleum's garden. A few meters away is the secret entrance that leads directly to the princess's crypt.

So, standing up and ignoring the pain coursing through my leg muscles, I walk over to the opening in the oak trees and bend down. I dig my fingers into the ground and pull upwards, lifting the grass off of the trap door.

"_Lumos_," I mutter as I jump down into the dark tunnel. I walk swiftly down the tunnel, not worrying about traps and the such since I know the set ups well enough now. I quickly arrive at an intricately designed door and I push hard against it.

"Umph!" What was that? I slowly open the door the last little bit and see the princess on the floor.

"For our Lord's sake! How…?" I stare open-mouthed as the long missed princess stands up and looks back at me in as much awe. I come to my senses and curtsy, "M' lady!"

"Who- _Who_ are you? Where am I?" she asks with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"I am Athena of Raven Oak, Princess."

"Raven Oak?" She seems perturbed. "That's near Godric's Hollow, isn't it?"

"And Badger Nest. And _here_ of course."

"Here?" She slowly walks over to a stone bench, "I think I need a lot of catching up, Athena of Raven Oak. Come sit and you can fill me in on what has happened."

I turn back to the door and close it before moving over to the bench to sit with the supposed-to-be-dead Dark Princess.

**A/N: Hey, everyone! Hope you liked the first chapter of this story. I'm hoping for this one to be better than its prequel, but I doubt it will be better. It will probably be about the same, or worse, but I do hope it isn't worse.**

**The characters wanted to be here to say hi to all of you, but I had to send them to find Cho. Cho took off a few days back and hasn't returned, so I had to send all of them out to search for her. I have no idea of where she is, so I'm hoping you guys can help me. What I need you guys to do is give me a review with a made up name of a place. Here's how it should look in the review:**

**Name of made up place...**

**Description of place...**

**Kind of people that live there...**

**Who finds Cho there...**

**So can you guys help me? I'm trusting you to give me ideas for things like these, so don't let me down!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**

**Luv Yas!  
SlytherinLuver**


	2. Introductions

**Chapter 2: Introductions**

_Athena's POV_

I sit quietly for a few minutes, trying hard to think of how to tell the princess that she has been "dead" for the past four years.

"Athena?" Princess Genevieve speaks softly, "Please tell me…"

I sigh before stating, "You have been…er, "_dead_" for the past four years. No one was sure what had happened, and the Forbidden One immediately declared you dead without even checking. Our Lord, your father, went into a fit of rage at the news of your death, and it gave him the power to recreate the world, but it also gave your sisters the push to defeating the Gryffindors."

"My sisters? And I'm guessing the Forbidden One was freaken Harry Potter, right?"

"Yes, Princess, but we do not speak his name. And your sisters...Ladies Trinity Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, and Millicent Bullstrode. Lady Malfoy holds the powers of Gryffindor, oddly enough. Lady Lovegood holds the powers of Ravenclaw. Lady Bullstrode holds the powers of Hufflepuff. You, Princess, hold the powers of Slytherin. With the four of you together it is as if the four Founders are united again, and as long as you are united the new world prospers.

"After the news of your death reached her, Lady Malfoy is rumored to have erupted into a column of fire in her cell and then reappearing in the Forbidden One's headquarters. It is said that she burnt it down in her fit of rage, killing more than half of their members.

"It was that night that your three sisters and your father, who stood in your place as Slytherin, pulled the elements together to destroy what was created already, but without killing innocent people. By the next morning everything was recreated. The woods, oceans, rivers, streams…Everything. Even us muggles celebrated it since the old world had not been a nice place to live anymore, and in return to your father, we built the Founders Palace. It is so huge that it covers all of England, and it took two years to build out of stone. Luckily, witches and wizards helped so as to show their apologies for wrongly accusing your ancestors."

Princess Genevieve curls her legs under her and asks, "What of them now?"

I smile at how young our princess looks in this lighting while in that position. I also frown at the thought of her reaction to her friends as of late. I know some news will hurt her, but doesn't she deserve to know? I think maybe I should smudge the truth just a bit so as not to hurt her all at once. Either way, this is not the right place to speak to her about these things.

"Princess, I think maybe we should leave here and not dwell with the dead much longer. It would be disrespectful to our heroes." I stand up and walk to the door. "I shall answer any questions you have along the way, but we must leave quickly."

"Along the way to where?" She stands up and follows me back down the tunnel.

"The Founders Palace, of course. I am pretty sure our Lord would wish to know that his daughter lives." I chuckle a bit.

I pull myself up through the trap door. Then I turn around and reach down for the princess's hand. She grabs hold of my arm and I pull as hard as I can…Which isn't much.

"Need some help?" the masculine voice of Hades says as I feel a strong arm pick up both me and the princess. He sets us down as gently as possible, but still elicits a "oomph" from the princess. "Sorry, …uh…Athena, who's this?"

Princess Genevieve stands up and glares at Hades, "I _am_ capable of introducing myself, you know."

Hades chuckles, "All right. Chill, chick. Go ahead and introduce yourself."

"Hades," I warn, "I wouldn't talk to her in that way."

"Why?" he asks jokingly.

Princess Genevieve throws her long, raven black hair over her shoulder, "I'm Dark Princess Genevieve Splendora Riddle. And _who_ are you?"

He stares open-mouthed much as I did and stammers out as he bows, "Hades of Raven Oak, Princess."

"Hm, you people of Raven Oak have a _habit_ of hurting me." The look that comes to Hades's face makes me burst out laughing.

The princess turns around and walks off gracefully into the garden, but I catch a small smile on her face that tells me she is only joking. Got to hand it to her though, not many people can still make jokes after finding out everyone believes that they have been dead for the past four years.

After Princess Genevieve disappears among the flowers and trees, Hades grabs my shoulder and turns me to look at him. "Athena, what's going on? How is it that the _dead_ princess is walking around _alive_?"

I frown up at him, careful not to look in his eyes, and respond, "I don't know. I shall fill you in when I find out myself." I walk swiftly in the direction of the princess, leaving Hades cursing behind me. I come out in a new clearing. On the far side is a path that leads into the actual village of Snake's Cove.

"She can't go there, Athena! Do you know what kind of turmoil that will cause when people realize the _princess_ is among them?" hisses Hades.

I look around, "Princess Genevieve!"

"Yes, Athena?" I swivel around and clutch my hand to my chest.

"Sweet Merlin! No offense, but damn!" Hades exclaims, "Don't be so quiet!"

She smiles, "Sorry. It's out of habit, you know?" She twirls around, "Do you know how much of a relief it is to move around?"

"Not really," Hades mutters. He then jumps, "Damn! I forgot Z and Pers!"

"Oh, where are they?"

"Who and who?"

I glance at Princess Genevieve, "Zalen and Persephone. They are mine and Hades best friends and come from Raven Oak as well." She just nods.

"I'm sure they'll catch up with us sooner or later," Hades says after a few moments, "Right now we might as well make a fire and set up a place to sleep. I'm guessing we have to escort the princess to the palace?"

"You don't _have_ to, but it would be appreciated," the princess replies as she pulls out her wand and conjures up some sleeping bags.

The princess and I lie down, laying our heads on pillows that I conjure up myself, as Hades sets a fire and sends a message Patronus to Zalen and Persephone.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Zalen's POV_

Looking around the forest, I keep thinking about the girl from my dreams. She was so beautiful with her raven black hair, pale skin, and color changing eyes. You'd think he'd remember her name, but whenever he wakes up, it eludes him.

'_Stupid dreams'_ I think, _'Cause nothing but trouble for me.'_

And that's true. See, my "dreams" are almost like visions. It's like the Greek god that I'm named after. **(A/N: Zalen is a MADE UP god. There isn't actually a Greek god like him, but I needed someone like him for this plot.) **Zalen, God of Future and Fire. His dreams were visions which he used the knowledge from to wins battles, and control over fire which he used to carry out his plans.

I control fire. That's how Athena's mom died. Athena had always been intelligent and she liked to rub in most people's faces. I had gotten mad and then blank. My vision turned black, and when I woke back up, the whole school had been in flames. Athena and her mom had been trapped inside with ten other people. Athena was the only one to survive.

Anyways, back to the girl in my dreams. In the dreams, we are in a wild garden that stretches for an acre at the least, and the girl is wearing a long dark green silk dress with a design on it. The design is incomprehensible, but it is still beautiful. She is barefoot as she runs through the trees. I chase after her and she laughs a real laugh when I catch and tackle her to the ground. She looks up at me, here eyes a bright pinks, and I lean my face down towards hers, but it ends there every time. Someone always wakes me up before I can learn her name.

I only wish that --

"Z, come on." Persephone tugs on my jacket, "Hades sent us a Patronus telling us to get to the Slytherin mausoleum as quickly as possible. Something important has come up."

"What?" I ask.

She shrugs, "He didn't say what, only that it was urgent."

I stand up and swiftly walk down an unseen path towards the mausoleum. Persephone follows just as quickly even with her floor length dress catching on plantation.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I step through the last line of trees into the garden near the trapdoor. I glance around, noting the open door, before walking towards the other part of the garden. It's weird, but the four of us always know where the others are.

Persephone stops me, "What ever happened to _'Ladies before gentlemen_…?'"

"My sincerest apologies," I bow mockingly as she walks past. I stand straight and follow behind her a few yards. When I hear her scream I walk faster, going into a short jog, to find out why she did.

"Pers, calm down! It's not as weird as it seems!" That was Athena, but what is she talking about?

"Do you know who that is?!" Pers screeches.

I look around her to see Athena standing next to another woman with raven black hair who was just sitting up after, what it appeared to have been, sleeping. The woman stood gracefully to her full height and I got a good look at her whole profile.

"Holy Lord of the our world," I mutter. It's her! The girl from my "dreams", but why is Pers making such a fuss about it?

The girl, or woman, looks at us with wide eyes. She then turns to Athena, "Your friends from Raven Oak?"

"Yes, m' Lady," Athena curtsies. What the hell? Athena never curtsies to anyone unless they are of the highest rank.

"Will you not call me that? I always hated it. I mean, sure, being the princess was cool, but I really prefer to be called Retina." the woman says.

So her name is Retina?

"Retina?" Athena asks, looking perplexed.

The woman sighs, "It was the nickname given to me by my closest friends."

So, not Retina. Then what?

"Of course."

I finally get the courage to ask, "What is your real name, then?"

She finally glances directly at me, "I am Dark Princess Genevieve Splendora Riddle, soon to be Malfoy."

"_P-P-Princess_?" I stare open-mouthed.

"Yeah," Athena giggles, "that was mine and Hades's reactions, too. Though, at least you weren't the one who walked into a crypt of a mausoleum to find one of its occupants walking around."

Persephone, who had finally calmed down a bit, forced a laugh, "Yeah, lucky us."

**A/N: YAY! Second chapter is up!**

**The search for Cho is still going on, and the other characters have only a few places to search on their lists. They need more ideas on where to check. If anyone else besides Oxymoron8, CSIMiamiLuver2012, Backbiter Reader, and an anonymous reviewer have any ideas for where we can find Cho, fill out the following in a review:**

**Name of place:**

**Description of place:**

**Kind of people who live there:**

**and Who finds Cho:**

**This will be over by chapter 5, and then I'll list all the places submitted and everyone can vote for their favorite. (PEOPLE WHO SUBMIT CAN NOT VOTE FOR THEIR OWN!!! THEY MUST VOTE FOR SOMEONE ELSE'S IF THEY WISH TO VOTE!!!)**

**Thanks to the four mentioned above for taking the time to review!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**

**Luv Yas!  
SlytherinLuver**


	3. Chapter 3 This Past Year

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait for this update! Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 3: This Past Year  
**

Luna wandered the halls of Zabini Manor, twisting a piece of string between her fingers. Her eyes were glassy and vacant as she moved slowly passed each window. The light shined off her golden hair and seemed to sparkle with magic, but there was life lost from her physical being. Her husband could see that as he approached her.

"Blaise," she said, cocking her head towards the ceiling, "I see stars. Can I name them all?"

"There are no stars, love. It's the middle of the day." Blaise responded smoothly, taking her hands and leading her down the hall much quicker than she wished to go. "Luna, please love, Lord Voldemort will be here in a little while. Will you let the maids dress you?"

"I want to name the stars, though," Luna's voice was airy as she freed a hand and trailed her fingers across the wall as they walked. "They're such pretty stars…flaming balls of fire, they are."

He sighed, "Why don't you name them as we walk to your room, and then the maids may dress you?"

"Alright." she rocks back and forth as if dancing, "I shall name them all in the northern hemisphere 'Luna', after me. And all of them in the western shall be 'Trinity'. Millicent is what I shall call the eastern, and the southern shall be 'Leona'…And the Northern Star, which shines brighter than any…_That_ shall be Genevieve." Luna started shaking, clutching her hand to her head as her voice rose, "Genevieve…she will come home. Genevieve will, she will. She has to, she cannot abandon us! I won't _let her!_ Where did she go, Blaise? What happened to my sister that she has not returned yet?_"_

"Shh, love. Of course Genevieve will return to us," he lied, wanting to calm her down.

"She won't." Luna whispered, lowering her hand and losing the life that had momentarily been in her eyes. "Nothing sings, Blaise, nothing. Everything in my head is silent…where did the people go? I lost pieces of myself…" She closed her eyes, leaning against him, "I'm tired. May I sleep?"

Blaise closed his eyes in despair for a moment, "I will explain everything to the Dark Lord when he arrives. Let's get you to your bed."

_(Fade out (A/N: I put that because nothing will show up to let you know I'm jumping to the next part *sigh*))_

"Has she improved?" Voldemort asked Blaise as the younger man entered the room. Alecto Carrow sat beside him but stood to give Blaise a comforting hug. Also in the room were Draco and Pansy Malfoy, Nia Weasley, and Theodore Nott.

Blaise shook his head, "She is worse, m'Lord. Every day that Genevieve is not in her presence… I don't know what is causing it. She talks about it being quiet in her head, that all the people left. It hurts to know I can't understand her, let alone _help_ her." He sat and pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes.

"Is she resting?" Alecto asked.

"Yes. She seemed to have energy before and she seemed to be _there_, and she agreed to be down here when you arrived…but when the time came, she was lost in her own head again."

"She is becoming a _Hush_, Blaise. There is nothing to stop it except for our daughter to breathe once again, but that will not happen. She has not awoken for four years, her heart refuses to beat." Voldemort spoke with sadness, "Slowly, one by one, each of you will lose yourselves because of Genevieve's death. Luna is first as she was closest to my daughter…next would be Trinity, then Draco, then you, and so on."

"But why?"

"This was to be your last life, Blaise." Nia explained quietly, looking down into her tea with remorse instead of drinking it. "The legend of the Slytherin people states that when the world is reborn, that shall be the last life of the Warriors, but if they fail to defeat the Darkling - the soul of Gryffindor - for good, the souls of the Warriors will be forever lost, trapped in Limbo as a dark creature. Unable to live mentally in the outside world, but unable to die physically."

Blaise frowned, "But Cho died, didn't she?"

"We have someone on it…a Seer revealed that there is a _Drami_ in the spirit world, a Living Soul. It _may_ be Miss Chang." the Dark Lord revealed. "There are many different kinds of dark creatures in Limbo. The _Drami_ are souls that are supposed to be living but had their very soul shattered, like a puzzle. If they don't find all the pieces, they can't find the path back to their bodies and they become _Wanderers_. They will never be able to rest until they find their soul pieces, but they forget so much of themselves they never remember what they are searching for.

"The _Hush_ are creatures with physical forms, but who are lost to madness and exist spiritually in Limbo. They live and breathe and eat like normal here, but they cannot speak…their spirits wander Limbo, slipping in as ghosts to our realm to steal the voices of children so they can use them in the spirit world. The eerie whispers people say they hear though nothing is there? Those are caused by the _Hush…_

"Cho will slowly become a _Wanderer_, Luna is slowly becoming a _Hush_. And each of you will slowly slip into madness as your past lives crumble into nothing and leave your spirit desolate, empty and needing to be filled. The…entity, you could say, of any dark spiritual creature can slip in and take over your body and mind."

Blaise's eyes hardened. His wife was lost, then. She would never come back to him, not fully. She never spoke around anyone, barely to him except on a good day. She spoke nonsense, past mixing with the present, and the present mixing with the future she saw in her visions but no one could make sense of any of it. The life was slowly draining from Luna, and he had to sit by and _watch_, knowing that all of his friends and he himself would go through the same thing. They could never rest because of Genevieve's death, and because of her death the other thirteen were damned to be tortured souls in Limbo.

"Blaise…" Luna's voice drifted from the doorway. She stepped into the light as the inhabitants of the room stood to watch her. "Oh…look at all the people. Have they come to make the voices sing again, love? My head hurts because of the silence, it does…" She drifted slowly around the room, staying by the walls, "…except for the little voice whispering secrets in my ear. Can you hear it, Blaise? It's saying awful things and won't be silent. It's mocking me."

"What is it saying, love?" Blaise asked, sharing a look with Draco, his best mate.

"_Genevieve has come back. Genevieve has awakened. Princess has risen from the grave to save the day…"_ Luna reiterated what they all assumed was what the voice was saying. She then let out a scream and smashed a vase next to her and Pansy, "Lies, lies, lies! All lies!" Pansy shrieked and jumped back away from the blond. Luna blinked, "What are you doing here?"  
"What do you mean, darling?" Blaise stepped between the two women, "This is Pansy, a friend of ours. You remember Pansy, don't you, from during school?"  
"Pansy… Like the flowers," she calmed down again. "I like flowers. Do you like flowers, Pansy? I plant them, but they always die… Everything I put in the ground withers and dies…" The blond choked back a sob, "My sister withers and dies, too! Both of them wither and die, they are dying!"  
"Both?" Theo stepped forward cautiously.  
"Genevieve and Trinity," Luna said, swaying. "Genevieve…when is she coming home, Blaise? She must know how much I miss her. Will she be home soon?"  
Blaise nodded, "Of course she will, love."  
"And Trinity? Will she visit with me?" She moved toward the door, continuing to sway. "The traitor is searching, and Trinity is not safe. I wish for my sisters to be safe, so they won't wither and die… wither….die… They're withering, Blaise. Why are they withering?"  
Blaise looked to Voldemort for help on what to say to his wife. She was actually better today than ever. She spoke to Pansy, and then answered Nott. That was the most interaction with anyone besides him in over a year. What could he tell her so that she would not slip back into madness and get worse instead of improve? Genevieve was dead, and Trinity was imprisoned for life in the palace dungeons. Neither would be visiting their soul-sister anytime soon.  
Luna did not wait for an answer though before starting over, "Oh…look at all the people. Have they come to make the voices sing again, love? My head hurts because of the silence, it does…"

**A/N: Oh wow, that chapter definitely came out better than I thought! 1,590 words not counting author's notes! Luna kinda scares me now, though. Hehe. Can any of you tell me the name of a TV character I got the inspiration for Luna from? Anybody? If you can tell me I'll give you a virtual cookie, flavor of your choice! =)**

**I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 2 oh so long ago, and I hope I didn't lose any of my loyal readers! Please review so I can know what you think of this chapter; my time away has really given me time to think about what I want to have happen in this story as the sequel, and I have it all planned out! Now I just have to write, let the thoughts flow.**

**I have school starting in less than two weeks, but I have already worked on a schedule for my school work and then my FF work so I can fit it all.**

**R&R, rapid readers!  
Luv Yas!  
~SlytherinLuver (aka Amanda)~  
**


	4. This Past Year Pt 2

**Chapter 4: This Past Year, Pt. 2**

Pansy ran her finger lightly across the photo she was looking at. The last photo she ever got with Genevieve. Alecto had asked all of them to squish together for a final photo before The Plan began and Genevieve would have to return to the Order. All the boys were rolling their eyes fondly as the girls acted out in the strangest ways. The Patil twins were hugging Millicent, all three of them laughing and almost falling over; Luna was bouncing up and down while tugging Blaise's sleeve to get his attention; Pansy herself and Genevieve were hugging, smiling brightly at the camera. None of them had been ready for the photo to be snapped except those two, all the others not paying attention. Pansy smiled longingly as her eyes rested on the princess.

Then her eyes drifted to the smirking blond on the other side of the picture. He was not laughing out right, but you could see it in his eyes. Her darling husband...who had been engaged to another when this was taken. She sighed. The feeling in her heart was so heavy as she thought of Draco and Genevieve together. It was the feeling of guilt; guilt at not being able to protect Genevieve, guilt at marrying Draco a year after her death, guilt at being happy. Pansy had never felt this much guilt over it until last night when Luna had said those words.

_"Genevieve has come back. Genevieve has awakened. Princess has risen from the grave to save the day…"_

Impossible. She had been dead for years now, how could she possibly just _come back_? Even the most skilled of necromancers would not be able to accomplish it. And Genevieve would be harder. She was killed by her vision, not a physical cause. It was entirely mental.

"Pansy?" Draco knocked on the door-frame before stepping in, "What are you looking at, love?"

"The album." she said, lamely holding it up. "The picture of all of us together."

He held out his hand and she passed the binder to him. He flipped through the pages, stopping to look at a picture here, or a picture there. Pansy moved closer and rested her head on his shoulder. A faint smile appeared on his lips as he got into the best pictures: the Christmas ball. There was a picture of the boys falling into the snow. A picture of girls threatening to decorate the boys in red and gold followed. Then there was a picture of Genevieve and Draco at her throne before the fun even began. Opening presents, giving toasts, performing the songs they all wrote... It was all there.

Draco pointed out a picture, "I remember when they were that close." Pansy hmm'd before noticing it was picture of Genevieve, Luna, and Trinity. She nodded, "Yeah. I miss those days... I still don't understand why she betrayed us, or why Retina had to die."

"You believe she's dead for good, then?"

"Don't you?"

He sighed, rubbing his forehead, "I don't know, love. What Luna said, and... I keep having this recurring dream. Now you're looking at her picture, and Theo wrote this morning to say an apparition of her appeared before him and Parvati."

"An apparition? What recurring dream?"

"He said he swore he saw Genevieve standing in front of the fireplace in his study, asking them how everything could have changed so much. When he went to answer, she turned around and was crying, then disappeared." Draco frowned, "And the dream doesn't matter-"

"Yes it does! This all means more than we can ever imagine!" Pansy exclaimed, "Merlin, I don't want to get my hopes up, but can we all be so blind that we don't see that this means a lot?"

"We're not being blind," Draco said stiffly "we're being realistic."

"Realistic is just another word for not believing in the impossible. Wizards, Draco, can do anything. Even come back from the dead."

"Not after so long."

"How would you know?"

"Research."

"So you're going off what others have observed? Miracles happen every day that no one witnesses." Pansy crossed her arms.

He shook his head, "If you say so. I'm going to check on how dinner is coming." Handing back the album, he stood and left the room, before Pansy could ask about his dream, hoping to get away before a real fight came from this conversation.

Pansy sighed and took a last look at the three soul-sisters before getting up herself, placing it back on a shelf and walking from the room.

_GWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGW_

Trinity rocked back and forth in the corner of her cell. She stayed this way the majority of every day, her guards having to force feed her. They did not like it, but they did it. Lucius would be angered if they did not care for his daughter, traitor though she was. And Voldemort. The Dark Lord still believed death was the worst thing possible; he believed she should live out her life down there in the dungeons after betraying him, but letting her live was also his way of blessing her after her assistance in reforming the world. No one accepted her back into the fold. No one gave her plush pillows or silk clothes. She was still the traitor_..._as her sister wished them all to believe.

Confused? So was Trinity when she woke up in the cell that fateful day to find herself in a damask cell, and she overheard the guards repeating the news of Genevieve's death.

Now, she simple stayed in her spot, almost completely out of her mind. She knew that would happen, too. Her sister told her, her sister told her everything that she knew would torment her. Trinity stared blankly at the cell door as the bell tower outside rang out six o'clock. That's when her guards left until midnight, and when she moved from her spot.

"Be good while we're away," sneered the voice outside the little window. Amycus Carrow tonight, she noted with a roll of her eyes, which he missed.

Trinity waited until she heard the far off clang of metal that signaled the last of the guards leaving. Then she stood up and went to the other side of the cell. Her nose wrinkled in disgust at the smell permeating the air from the cell next door as she pulled a concrete block out of the wall. "Kareya! The crystal!"

"Right." a soft female voice floated through the hole. Kareya was another 'traitor' of the Dark Lord. She had been controlled by someone from the Order, but no magical residue had been left behind to prove her innocence. The Gryffindors were creating new spells, apparently, and tapping into Old Knowledge that was long forgotten until now. Trinity frowned at that thought as Kareya peeked through the hole, revealing a single bright green eye before that disappeared too. She pushed her hand through and dropped a heliotrope, "Here ya go."

Trinity accepted it with a curt thanks before lifting the rock back into place. She looked over the crystal for imperfections; any flaw in the stone could disrupt the spell she was going to perform.

A heliotrope is of the chalcedony family. It is a rock crystal used in muggles' Wicca rituals. Well, really any pagan religions could use them, but Trinity had learned of it from Kareya, who grew up in a muggle family that practiced Wicca. Heliotrope was also known as bloodstone, as it was pure black with speckles of red that looked like drops of blood. Though it appeared Dark, it had very Light properties. The Wicca used it to afford themselves with invisibility to their enemies, like a Fidelius Charm just without a secret-keeper. It provides mental attunement, which was necessary for her in her spell, and helped one to remain calm while instilling faux bravery while in the person's hand.

She exhaled deeply and sat Indian-style in the middle of her cell, closing her eyes and holding the large bloodstone in both hands. _I need to see what my sister is doing,_ she thought loudly, drowning out the constant dripping of water from outside, _Show me my sister._

_TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM_

"Aye, you been saying that one for awhile now, girl, but you don't have anything to prove it!" Trinity blinked rapidly at the light shining in her eyes. She was a ghost of sorts, a mere apparition. No one could see her, the most they would do is sense a new presence, but they were in too heated an argument to notice. She looked to the man who spoke when her eyes finally adjust: Charlie Weasley.

Charlie had not changed much from the last time she saw him, which was before the Recreation. His hair was still fiery red and cut short, his skin still pale and freckled. Only difference? This time he was mad and surrounded by Order members. His palms were flat on the table as he leaned forward, staring off at a girl of about Trinity's age of fifteen. The girl had the same platinum blond hair, the same button nose, the same shape of the chin. _Her_ only difference was that her eyes were nearly black with how gray they were while Trinity's were so light of a gray they could look white. This girl was Trinity's lost twin. Leona.

"I have the proof, you just refuse to accept where it points! I'm just a silly little girl to you all!" Leona snarled.

"Maybe that's because you _are_ just a little girl, lass." spoke Seamus Finnigan's mother from a corner.

"I am about to be sixteen and I brought down the Slytherin's Warriors! What have any of you done? Besides Harry, none of you ever did anything of greatness at the age eleven!"

"What was it you did again?" Charlie asked despite obviously knowing. He liked to piss Leona off far too much for Dumbledore's liking, but the old man did not speak out yet, curious how this would go. Harry Potter stood behind him, smirking with pride at being mentioned.

Leona sneered, "_I_ tore apart the Sisters! _I_ killed Chang and made her _Drami_! _I_ stopped the Warriors before they could even truly begin! _I_ am the reason Luna is becoming a Hush, the reason Chang is becoming a Wanderer! _I_ am the one making Trinity suffer consequences for what we have done, and the reason she is becoming a _Grip_! _I_ am the one who eventually brought the Warriors to where they are now, separated and losing themselves!"

"We get it," Hermione rolled her eyes dramatically. She pushed a pile of papers down to Dumbledore and Potter. Leona glowered but sat down as the Order's brainiac began speaking, "Moving on: these are my reports for Raven Oak. Athena got in trouble once again, and her and her little friends haven't been seen since she ran away from home."

Potter snorted, "Bout time that girl did us all a favor and left. Though Zalen could have been useful."

"Undoubtedly. But, alas, they have been ruled by You-Know-Who and have been taught to stick together." Dumbledore looked over the papers. Trinity frowned and silently and invisibly moved around the table to look over his shoulder at the notes.

_Raven Oak -  
Athena's powers are growing, but are out of control._ **_Need to terminate.  
_**_Hades's strength builds everyday. Not growing fast enough in necromancer abilities. **Useful.  
**P__ersephone shows continual ability to grow household plants. Has yet to show desired results of using gifts as weapon.** Need to Terminate.  
**Zalen is most powerful of the four and most prone to mood swings that fuel is powers. Very useful and resourceful. __Has most potential for aiding the Order. **Continue watching. Useful.  
**New church being constructed, will soon be ready for Order members to move into. Hidden rooms are underground and out of sight, linked to the butcher's shop. Jenkins - still useful ally._

The notes went on and on to list their allies in the village. Trinity made sure to commit every single detail to heart that she could. No one back in the palace would ever believe her, a traitor, but she had to try. Maybe someone would hear truth ringing in her words. She was still a Seer, whether wanted or not.

"Sir!" Leona exclaimed, grabbing the papers and slamming them face down on the table before Trinity could read any more. Many members proclaimed their outrage at her disrespectful manner while others shared curiosity over why she had acted out in such a way. "We have an enemy in our midst! Behind you!"

Charlie laughed outright, "Oh yes, the wind will carry all our secrets to the 'king' and we'll all be dead!"

"Quite possibly, vermin." the blond sneered. She jumped up and wrapped a hand in the air, or so it seemed, but as soon as she touched the area, Trinity's arm became visible. Leona yanked with magic and revealed her twin in corporeal form, "See!"

"Trinity, welcome." Dumbledore smiled coolly. "It's such a pleasure to have you here, but, uh... I believe you belong back in your prison cell for treachery."

Trinity glared, "You'll all pay, Dumbledore! You will! You'll get yours and then you'll wish you served Salazar Slytherin in the past!"

Potter barked with laughter, "How sweet, Ferret Jr., but no one is scared."

"Of course you aren't, _Godric_, because you have grown cocky over the centuries! Always thinking you won! You have another thing coming this time; Genevieve has returned!" Trinity yelled before raising her hand and smashing the bloodstone in two on the floor. Her eyes flew open and she was back in her cell, the two halves of the stone blazing hot and glowing red from the usage. She was in so much trouble; Her _friends_ were in so much trouble.

Parvati clutched at her stomach in dismay as she threw up the contents of her dinner. She hadn't even made it from the dining room this time! Their guests looked on in pity and none said a word about it, but she was still embarrassed. Theo held her hair back out of her face as a servant girl dutifully held the basin there in case she continued. After a few moments of nothing she gasped out, "I'm fine now, thank you." The young girl stood and bowed before running off to clean the basin. Theo kissed her head and sat back down beside her.

"Lady Nott," an imperious old woman who happened to be her husband's great aunt patted her hand, "do not look so troubled. We quite understand, my dear, what you are going through. Each of us women have gone through it ourselves, have we not, Marsha?" Her mother-in-law nodded before the great-aunt began speaking again. "How far along are you?"

"Excuse me?" Parvati managed.

"How far along? We must know when to be prepared for a child to be in this house! Merlin's sake, dear girl! You can't expect to be ready in time if you don't know _when_ that will be!"

"Aunt Jyla," Theo coughed into his hand, "we don't know what you are talking about."

Marsha rolled her eyes and smiled fondly, "It's very clear, son. Parvati is pregnant! And so soon into the marriage, too! Let us hope it is a boy, for in times like these you _need_ an heir ready and available. If it happens to be a girl, well...we shall work with it. I am sure our king will not object to bequeathing the estates to a daughter instead, if only to keep it within the family."

"No, no, you must be mistaken." Parvati said, breathing in disbelief, "We constantly use fidelity charms and amulets. We don't want a child right now. This is not a world to bring a child in. Not yet."

"Fidelity charms?" Theo's father, Theo Sr., exclaimed, "Didn't I teach you anything growing up, boy? Get an heir, then you can use such bloody things. At least one child before you decide on having none for awhile. You need to have security of your fortune."

"And the symptoms are quite... on the mark for pregnancy." Marsha interjected. Aunt Jyla nodded fervently, "Quite! And those blasted charms never really work for all that long. It's quite possible it happened by mistake. But it _did_ happen. You are not the type of woman who would kill her unborn child, are you, Lady Nott?"

"Of course not!" she replied, offended they would even think it necessary to ask her such a question. She would never kill anyone, let alone an innocent child! Let alone _her_ and Theo's child!

"Good," Theo Sr. smiled, "Then we should leave the ladies to do baby planning, son, as dinner is over. Come along, we must talk."

**A/N: Are you guys happy with the chapter? I hope you are! I think I'll do one more part to this chapter, to finish getting you guys filled in on the lives of all of our main characters, and then we'll get back to Ginny...er, Genevieve...uhm, well you know who I mean! Our favorite Princess, anyways! Hehe.**

**BUT! I will _not_ update unless I get _at least_ three-five reviews. There was only one review last chapter, which I am TOTALLY thankful for! And proud of! Way to go recognizing the inspiration for Luna: Drusilla from Buffy the Vampire Slayer! WOO! As I told this reviewer, I was watching season two of the show as I was attempting to come up with an insane persona for Luna. I kinda copied Drusilla too well, complete sentences, but I never said I owned all the dialogue of the stories! ;)**

**What do you guys think so far for the events in these charries' lives at this moment? Kinda a hectic time, or could I use some work showing the confusion and upset and such as that? I personally think I'm doing pretty good for being out of the writing game for so long. Haha.**

**Anyways, review and I shall update!  
Love Yas!  
SlytherinLuver (a.k.a. Amanda)**


	5. This Past Year Pt 3

**Chapter 5: This Past Year, Pt. 3**

Grace and Padma raced each other through the forest on the palace grounds. They were the most care free of all their friends lately, and they liked to keep it that way. Padma shrieked as she almost tripped over a rock, and Grace laughed as she jumped swiftly over a fallen tree. Both had their skirts held in their hands so they could run better.

"I'm going to win, Padma!" Grace teased as she pulled ahead.

Padma sped up, "Not a chance, darling."

They ran neck and neck until Padma tripped again, over a tree root, and tumbled to the ground, taking Grace with her. Grace squeaked as they rolled over the top of a hill and tumbled down into the stream below. They both blinked in shock from the cold before Grace splashed her friend. "That was so not fun!" she cried. Padma laughed and splashed her back, smiling innocently. "You just did it so I couldn't win."

"Oh yes, Grace," Padma giggled, "I came here earlier just to lift that root so I could 'trip' over it and take us both tumbling down. If I wasn't allowed to win, you were not either."

"As long as you admit it."

"Shush up."

"Make me." Grace grinned and stuck her tongue out. Padma smirked and jumped on her, pulling her under the water. After tumbling and dunking some more, and they both came up, Grace exclaimed, "I wasn't serious!"

"Oh, well, you'll have to be more literal next time."

((SWITCHING TO NEXT SCENE COS FF IS MEAN AND WON'T PUT ANYTHING I WANT TO SHOW IT'S CHANGING))

"Damon, will you listen?" Briant hissed, "You can travel all the way to India!"

"But that's where all the clues are pointing!" Damon insisted, slamming a stack of papers on his desk. "I have to go." He turned his back and began sorting through the books on his shelf, and Briant shook his head. Ever since his friend lost Cho he's been obsessed with bringing her back. He rarely got to take care of himself or his family's lands. Damon used to be clean-shaven, short haired and happy; now he had a makings of a beard, his dark hair was nearly at his shoulders and had to be held back by a hairt-ie, and he never smiled.

"You can't let go of her, can you?" Briant demanded, angry now. He had lost his best friend in every way except him physically walking away, and that was what he planned no doing now. "She's _gone_, Damon! She's never coming back. Don't you get it? It's over! It's been over since the day Cho died, and I doubt she would want you to put defending your people off to the side for a lost cause in attempting bringing her back!"

Damon whirled around, spit flying as he yelled, "You don't know how she would feel! No one does, not anymore! You're right, she's dead, but _none_ of you knew her the way Genevieve and I did! _None of you_ could ever say she confided in you about everything she was even embarrassed to tell Parvati and Padma. Don't you dare try to tell me what-"

"You honestly think you can bring her back after so long? She won't be the same even if you _do_ accomplish it!"

"-Cho would or would not want."

"What the bloody hell is going on in here?" Millicent glared as she threw open the double doors. "It sounds like you're fighting a war!"

"Might as well be," Briant muttered. "He won't listen, still thinks he can save Cho."

"And who are you to be tellin' him he can't, Wilson?" she demanded harshly, hands on her hips. Both men cringed. An angry Millicent was a scary Millicent. If they thought it was bad when they were in school, it only got worse over the years. She was still bigger than both of them, and had the strength of both combined, not to mention a nasty tongue when she was angry. "I was looking over both your notes and research, and Damon's right. India is the place to go, they have the thinnest veil to the spirit world known of. _But_, you can't be going alone. That's why I'm going with you while, Briant, you'll stay here and keep doing what you do best."

"And what do I do best?"

"Keeping the rest of us out of trouble 'til Genevieve comes back."

((SWITCHING TO NEXT SCENE COS FF IS MEAN AND WON'T PUT ANYTHING I WANT TO SHOW IT'S CHANGING))

"Sir?" a timid house-elf popped in, causing Blaise to jump and throw his papers everywhere. As the papers fluttered to the ground and swept on the wind across the floor, the elf bowed, "June is sorry, Sir, but Mistress told June to get Sir. Says for June ot tell Sir that Mistress is in the gardens, Sir."

"Right, thank you." Blaise stood from his seat and raced from the room. What had Luna gotten into now? She was always asleep when he left her, but somehow she always got anywhere she wanted to go despite her weakness. In his race to the gardens, Blaise had to swerve a few times to avoid hitting anyone; one particular maid was carrying a tray of tea as he turned the corner, and he had a very close call with the scalding liquid. Blaise ran across the ballroom to the French doors leading to the garden, calling, "Luna?"

"Over here, Blaise..." her soft voice floated his way from behind a tall hedge. When he found his way around it, Luna was sitting under an apple tree, hugging her knees to her chest, "I wanted to see the flowers, Blaise, but they all told me there weren't any of the kind i want to see. Why aren't there any? There should be , my dreams told me so."

"Flowers?" he knelt in front of her. There were plenty of exotic flowers throughout the entire estate.

"Yes. Violet ones...mayurpankh. They should be..." she pointed at to the right, towards the tiger lilies, "there. We need them. Why aren't they there?"

"There are no flowers like that around here, love."

"They come from India." she continued as if he had not spoken, "They're naive there, exotic here. We need them, Blaise, or we can't succeed."

"At what? Can't succeed at what?" Blaise gripped her shoulders gently, forcing her to look at him rather than at the ground where nothing was planted.

She shook her head violently, "No, no, no! Don't make me look, Blaise! I don't like it! _I don't like it!_" Luna pulled away from him but he kept his grip, "Don't make me See it, I don't want to!"

"See what?"

"Our deaths! I don't wanna!" Sobbing, Luna collapsed to the ground as he released her shoulders. Her voice became muffled but she was so loud he heard her perfectly, "Without the mayurpankh we're all dead! I don't wanna Look, I don't wanna See! Godric will murder us all if Genevieve and Cho don't have any handy, Blaise!" Blaise sighed, disappointed. It was just the madness again, not a real vision. Genevieve and Cho were dead, why would they need a living plant? A plant in the physical world they could not reach?

"C'mon, love." he lifted her bridal style and carried her inside, "You need to rest. If you truly want them, I'll get your flowers for you."

((SWITCHING TO NEXT SCENE COS FF IS MEAN AND WON'T PUT ANYTHING I WANT TO SHOW IT'S CHANGING))

Narcissa stared down her sister Andromeda, both with their hands on their hips and determination in their eyes. Lucius rubbed his temples while Bellatrix looked between the two with fascination. She just wanted to know who would win this argument. Voldemort and Alecto stood on the other side of the room, conversing in low tones as they peered over a map.

"All I'm saying is that someone should go to the tomb and check." Andromeda said, not breaking eye contact with the blond.

"And all _I'm_ saying is why rip open old wounds? We get our hopes up, she's still there, we feel worse than we did before!"

"But there was a patronus saying she was being escorted to the palace!"

"One that could have come from anybody!"

"One that could have come from an ally of Genevieve!"

"She's not alive!"

"You don't know that!"

Narcissa rolled her eyes, "The ravings of a young girl going insane, and the imagination of an equally young man and a pregnant, tired woman are not good enough basis for us to go on a mad dash for the Slytherin mausoleum."

"The 'ravings' as you call them have been accurate throughout the years despite the condition of the young woman supplying them." Bellatrix pointed out from the side lines.

Andromeda nodded, "Exactly, Bella! Cissy, think! Luna hears these 'voices' and has visions of Genevieve returning, Theo and Parvat see this phantom of her, your own son has a dream of her, your daughter-in-law came to you with the insistence that someone check, for her instincts were telling her the princess isn't dead! Your daughter - as much as you would like to disown her she is still your child!- claims to have done a ritual to show her the remaining Order and a young man named Zalen happens to be mentioned as a possible tool for them, and Zalen is the name of the patronus caster. Damon finds a source saying to go to India to find Cho's spirit, Millicent's powers are awakening fully! This is _not_ just all happening for nothing! There is a _reason_."

"She's right," Lucius murmured, "Why didn't we see it before?"

"See what, my old friend?" Voldemort asked, looking over.

The old Malfoy stood and began pacing, "We go on and on about how we know the souls of these children can't move on unless the soul of Godric is stopped, yet we claimed Genevieve and Cho beyond saving. What if they could have been brought back that whole time?"

"The longer we left their spirits dormant, the harder it would be to help them return," Andromeda agreed, "And that is what the Order wanted. They wanted us to believe our hope dead when it wasn't, have us mourning her instead of helping her wake up. By the time we'd figure it out, Genevieve would be beyond saving for real."

"They didn't count on the rest of them not giving up hope," Alecto piped up softly, a slight bit of color returning to her face after so long thinking her daughter dead. "What can we do?"

"Hope," the "Dark" Lord said, "that the Order does not hear of her possible awakening and try to stop her reaching us...And make sure Damon and Millicent have all the supplies they can take with them for their trip to India. We will need them back here, hopefully with Cho, by the end of the week, or it may be too late."

"Trinity said the Order had a spy...one that controlled her and 'split the Sisters'..." Andromeda added as an afterthought.

"Genevieve and Luna are the only ones capable of detecting a lie from her." Lucius shook his head, "Luna is still too out of it to try, and Genevieve is not here. If she were, we would be able to use Luna."

"It's all connected..." Narcissa said quietly, eyes wide.

Everyone agreed: "It's all connected."

**A/N: Whatcha think? 1,995 words not counting the author's note you're reading now! Hehe! Well, this is our last chapter looking at the lives of all the others, for now. Next chapter comes back to Genevieve for a bit, then the chapter after that will probably focus on either Trinity and Leona, or Damon and Millicent, both VERY important groups of people for this part of the Questions Series. :)**

**Hope ya enjoyed this chappie! Review please so I'll update fast, teh more reviews I get the faster I'll update :D**

**Love yas!  
~SlytherinLuver (aka Amanda)~  
**


End file.
